


Fifth Floor

by grapejellie31



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorm Rooms, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Homesickness, Ice Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapejellie31/pseuds/grapejellie31
Summary: Lindsey's spending yet another Friday night alone in her dorm room, watching Netflix. Nothing too exciting, right?
Relationships: Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Fifth Floor

**Author's Note:**

> just a fluffy little one-shot for your wednesday :)

Going to college in a faraway place where she didn’t know anyone seemed like a fun idea in theory to Lindsey. 

Making new friends, taking classes she actually wanted to, and not having to live under the same roof as her parents and brother were all positives to the situation.

However so far it hadn’t been all that fun, and she was spending yet another Friday night alone in her dorm room watching Netflix on her laptop. 

She hadn’t really been successful in the whole making friends thing yet, and the girl that was assigned to be her roommate dropped out of school after the second week to run away with a boy she met on the first day of school because they were soooooo in love (which looking back on that now was probably for the best).

It wasn’t like she wasn’t trying, in fact she had signed up to rush for a sorority next week, which was exciting and would hopefully help her get out of her shell. It was just hard, and she missed the people she knew back home.

The episode she was watching came to an end, and Lindsey noticed she was out of water in her bottle, so she took this as an opportunity to go stretch her legs to walk down the hallway to the water fountain. 

However when she opened her door, she froze in the doorway out of shock. 

“Sonnett?” Lindsey gasped in disbelief. She hadn’t seen her best friend since the night before she left for school, as Emily was staying and attending the community college in their hometown and taking gen ed’s while deciding on her major. 

And their goodbye had been kind of awkward in itself, as they got ice cream and went on a drive, and then Lindsey kissed Emily on the corner of her mouth as she got out of the car, taking a chance before she moved so far away from her best friend. 

The pair had never spoken of it since, and had continued texting each other every night like they both didn’t feel the awkward tension in that kiss Lindsey planted on Emily. 

Currently, Emily was sprawled out on Lindsey’s bed, hair pulled back into her signature messy bun, with the flyaways going every which way. A light red hinted on Emily’s freckled cheeks, and a mischievous smile spread as she gauged Lindsey’s reaction.

Lindsey sighed and shook her head as she stepped into her room and closed the door behind her. “How did you get in here?”

“Through the window,” Emily replied casually, as if that were an ordinary reply. She sat up on the bed and rubbed her arm, where a bruise seemed to be forming. 

“You—wait, you broke in?!” Lindsey groaned. “You broke in? Through the window?”

“Yes.”

“Emily, I’m on the FIFTH FLOOR!” Lindsey exclaimed, frustration bubbling within her as she worried about her best friend’s reckless actions once again.

Emily winced, as she knew she was in trouble because Lindsey didn’t call her Sonnett, Sonny, or even Em, but Emily. That was reserved for moments like this. 

“Trust me Linds, I’m well aware, by the way I definitely scared the boys on the fourth floor, it was so funny,” Emily joked, trying to diffuse Lindsey’s visibly rising anger.

“You could have died! Why do you do things like this?” 

“Because I wanted to see you.”

“You could have texted me, and I could have let you in and we could have used the stairs like normal people.”

“But I wanted to surprise you,” Emily reasoned, clearly not seeing why this was a big deal.

Lindsey sighed in defeat, and walked over to her bed. “Scoot over and hold me, I deserve cuddles for all the stress you put me through.”

And Emily laughed and did just that, relishing in the fact that she was holding her best friend after not being able to see her for the past month. 

They laid there for about an hour, catching up on each other’s lives, even though there wasn’t much to discuss considering they still texted almost everyday. 

“Can we go get ice cream and go for a drive?” Emily asked.

“That actually sounds so good right now,” Lindsey replied, and the two of them got their shoes on and headed down to Lindsey’s car.

Emily obviously took over her rightful position as DJ, and after the girls picked up their ice cream they drove around, singing to their favorite songs and laughing about old memories. 

When they finally finished their ice cream and got back to the dorm parking lot, Emily stopped Lindsey from getting out of the car, seemingly nervous as she played the bracelet Lindsey had bought her for her birthday. 

“I need to tell you something, but I don’t know what you’re going to think,” Emily admitted, turning her music off. 

Lindsey unbuckled her seat belt and faced Emily, grabbing her hands and placing them in her own, as clearly this was going to be a serious conversation.

“You know I love you no matter what Sonny, whatever it is I’ll be here.”

“I’ve been thinking a lot lately,” Emily started, her voice softer than normal. 

And normally Lindsey would say something like “that’s new” or something equally as sarcastic, but resisted because of how anxious Emily seemed about this. 

“About what?” Lindsey asked, trying to help her along.

“About that night.”

Lindsey knew exactly what night she was talking about. She was talking about the kiss, that kiss that Lindsey gave when she said her goodbye.

“What night Sonny?” Playing dumb, playing it safe Lindsey reasoned.

“Please don’t make me say it Linds, I don’t think I can say it.” 

“Why can’t you say it?”

“Because it could ruin everything, and I need you in my life too much to lose you over something as stupid as a kiss on the cheek,” Emily admitted, her gaze fixed on the floor of Lindsey’s car.

Within a second of her sentence, Lindsey leaned over and kissed Emily on the shoulder, behind the ear, and then finally landing in the same spot that she had kissed just one month before. 

She could feel Emily’s body tense, but she didn’t pull away, and instead shakily exhaled.

“Linds, what are you doing?” she whispered, finally looking Lindsey in the eye.

“What I should have done that night,” Lindsey muttered, grabbing Emily’s cheek in her hand and pressing her lips against hers. 

She pulled away fairly quickly, giving Emily a chance to react. When she opened her eyes, she saw the wide smile on her best friend’s face. 

“Wait really?” Emily said, her voice hoarse from the kiss.

Lindsey nodded shyly, her smile mirroring Emily’s.

And with that Emily had unbuckled and climbed across the console to straddle Lindsey, kissing her like she’d always wanted to. 

Lindsey broke the kiss, leading her kisses down Emily’s neck, and Emily felt like she was on top of the world. 

“God I’m so in love with you Lindsey,” she said, bringing Lindsey’s face back up to her own and pressing her forehead against her best friend’s.

“Luckily for you I’m in love with you too Em,” Lindsey grinned, stroking Emily’s cheeks with her thumb.

Eventually the two made their way out of the car (but not without a heavy makeout session, they were teenagers after all and they just had to have that car moment) and headed back up to Lindsey’s dorm room. 

The night didn’t go much further than that though, as the two both felt like they didn’t need to rush this new part to their relationship.

They did decide however that it would be okay for them to share a bed, as neither of them wanted to go one more night without having the other in their arms. 

“Hey Sonny, how long are you staying here?” Lindsey asked as they lie in bed that night.

“However long you’ll have me,” Emily replied.

“Don’t you have class back at home?” 

Emily smiled and turned to face her best friend. “I mean I could always transfer here, you’re looking for a roommate aren’t you?” 

“As long as you learn to use the stairs and the door like a normal person, I would love to have you here,” Lindsey teased, kissing her girlfriend on the forehead.

“Fine, the sacrifices you make for love, am I right?”

“So right baby, so so right.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> have a wonderful day you awesome people!!


End file.
